In a radio communication system, a radio base station performs processing (blockade processing) to turns off transmission power in the case where maintenance or the like of the radio base station is to be performed. In the blockade processing, the radio base station is set to receive no new call which is a call newly made by a radio terminal. Moreover, if there is an ongoing call which is a call currently in communication between the radio terminal and the radio base station, the radio base station waits until the ongoing call is terminated, and turns off transmission power after the termination. Such processing of waiting the termination of ongoing call is called pre-blockade processing. Note that, if there is an ongoing call even after a predetermined time period from the start of the blockade processing, the radio base station forcefully disconnects the ongoing call, and turns off the transmission power (For example, see Patent Document 1).